A casting handle for a fishing rod has been known which employs a screw connection of a hold screw and a hold piece as a means for fastening a reel base to a casting handle body of the fishing rod. In this well-known casting handle, however, the hold screw is liable to slip out from the casting handle when the screw connection of the hold screw and the hold piece gets loosened. To eliminate this drawback of prior art, an invention has been proposed. This invention, which has been accomplished to prevent the hold screw from slipping out from the casting handle body, is designated as "reel-hold piece for off-set handle" (Japanese patent application No. SHO 46-109368), but it leaves room for improvement.
In said prior art, the hold screw is a male screw, and a female screw to match the male screw is formed in the hold piece; a neck is provided on the hold screw; and said neck is mounted with an E-stop ring to prevent the hold screw from slipping out from the casting handle body. This art too has a number of drawbacks. For instance, since said E-stop ring has to be installed hidden behind the hold piece, that is, between the hold piece and the casting handle body, the assembling work is difficult to perform. When the hold piece and the hold screw have to be disconnected, the worker has first to apply a screw driver or the like between the hold piece and the casting handle body to remove the E-stop ring, which is not a simple job. Moreover, said E-stop ring, if it is made of metal, gets rusted through corrosive action of sea water, etc., and then it will cease to function as a slip-proof means.
Furthermore, a rusty E-stop ring will stick to the hold screw and refuse to be dismantled for repair.